fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament/Red
Red, also known as the Fighter, is a playable character in Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament. His three Pokémon are Saur, a Venusaur, Poli, a Poliwrath, and Snor, a Snorlax. Overview Red is designed to be a balanced character that is easy to pick up for beginners. His three Pokémon all have different roles that are simple to understand and easy to use, which make them reach their full strength easily and which gives them a low learning curve. However, this also makes them rather predictable. More advanced Red players usually try to mix up the moves they use in order to mitigate this weakness. Red's Venusaur, Saur, plays the role of a Support. He is probably the trickiest member of Red's team to learn, as he mainly focuses on keeping foes away and inflicting status on them as opposed to the more offensive playstyle his other two Pokémon have. Venusaur is rather heavy and is rather slow, although he's not the slowest Pokémon in Red's team. He makes up for this by having a large amount of health. His damage output is relatively low compared to the rest of his team, although their utility and status-inducing properties balance them out. His Light Attacks use quick, long-ranged vine-themed attacks in order to space away foes and deal damage to them from a fair distance. His Heavy Attacks, meanwhile, are stronger attacks such as tackles, bites and slams with the special property of leeching health off foes. His Special Attacks, finally, are a mix of projectile attacks and status-inducing techniques. Poli, meanwhile, is the Offense-based member of the team. He is a fast and mobile Pokémon with powerful moves, many of which have combo potential. He is mainly a close-ranged fighter, although he has projectiles, making him useful in long-ranged situations too. However, he has the least health out of the Pokémon in Red's team, being somewhat of a glass cannon. His Light Attacks are quick moves that focus on starting and continuing combos, while his Heavy Attacks are powerful attacks suited for ending combos or just dealing strong damage in general. His Special Attacks is a mixed kit of useful tools, such as projectiles (one of which doubles as a reliable anti-air option), a counter and a combo starter. Finally, Snor, Red's Snorlax, is Defense-focused. Snor is therefore the bulkiest Pokémon in Red's team, but also his slowest and his heaviest. One should not underestimate Snor's power either, with most of his moves actually dealing more damage than Poli; however, this is offset by his slower attack speed, meaning Poli deals more damage faster while Snor's invidual moves deal more damage. He is generally combo fodder due to his slow attack speed, large size and heavy weight. However, Snor's Light Attack are attacks with high knockback and/or high endlag, with their goal being to break combos he may be trapped in. Snor's Heavy Attacks, meanwhile, are powerful moves with large hitboxes, although they are rather slow and easy to punish if missed. His Special Attacks focus on more defensive moves, including Rest, a move that partly heals him and gets rid of any negative status effects he may have. Moveset Trainer Skill Red's Trainer Skill is called Thunder Charge. When he use it, he releases his Pikachu, Pika, from his Pokéball, which will proceed to electrically charge the Pokémon Red is currently using. This boosts the power of said Pokémon's next attack by around 50% of its base power and increases the amount of hitstun it deals. Notably, if one switches out before using the charge, the Pokémon will actually keep the charge while out of the field, allowing the attacks to be saved for later. In order to reload the skill, one has to block attacks using their shield (or Poli's counter). Not many attacks need to be blocked; around 10 Light Attacks on average. Stronger blocked attacks will recharge the skill more than weaker blocked attacks. The skill will also slowly reload by itself, although this takes a long amount of time and blocking attacks is far more reliable. Thunder Charge is mainly used with Poli in order to open up new combo opportunies with Light attack by abusing the increasing hitstun, or to finish up combos by boosting a powerful attacks. Some players also use it to boost Snor's already powerful Heavy Attacks to terrifying levels. Saur (Venusaur) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Poli (Poliwrath) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Snor (Snorlax) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Alternate Costumes TBA Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Playable Characters